Adult Drink
by Scotty1609
Summary: sequel to 'Big Boy Drink'... rated for alcohol... little!Lilli wants some beer, but cousin!Ludwig won't give her any... no pairings... Human AU


**YAAAY! Sequel to "Big Boy Drink", we have "Adult Drink"!**

**No pairings, although I'm a big fan of PrussiaxLiechtenstein... Did I mention my birthday is Monday? :D**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAnyways... This is a Human AU, don't like= don't read= don't flame.**

**WARNINGS: _slight_ OOCness, although I did my best with the AU and all... **

**TRANSLATIONS AT BOTTOM!**

**Oh, yeah... *mumbles* i dont own hetalia...**

**THERE! I SAID IT! ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY DREAMS AND CRUSH MY HEART?!... wait a second...**

* * *

Ludwig took in a deep breath, letting it out moments later. He leaned back in the rocking chair on his front porch, closing his eyes and letting his muscles relax. The smell of wurst on the grill was wafting through the air, making the German smile despite the screaming and yelling a few yards from him.

His older brother, Gilbert, was arguing with their cousin, Vash. What it started out as, Ludwig had no idea; he hadn't cared to listen that much. At first, he had joined in the screaming match with them, trying to get them to shut up. After that failed, Ludwig had given up, grabbed himself an ice cold beer from their bright red cooler, and sat on the front porch.

He heard barking mixing in with the screams, something slightly new. Astrid, Blackie, and Berlitz were normally quiet dogs, except for when they were around little kids…

One of Ludwig's icy eyes opened, and he smirked.

His little cousin, Lillian, was sitting in the middle of the endless, green front yard. Her little pink dress pooled out around her, and she was screaming as Berlitz kissed her manically. Lillian was only six, a large distance from her older brother's age of nineteen, but she was mature for her age. She would sit there and be quiet like 'a good little child', she wouldn't talk back or be disrespectful like 'a good little child', and she was always smiling like a _happy_ little child.

It made Ludwig confused to no ends.

Vash's and Lillian's father had been sent away to war and had died on the battle lines. After that, their mother had become an addict and a prostitute. Suffice to say, Lillian and Vash were only half-siblings. One night, their mother didn't come home. She had been added to Missing Persons', but no one had seen or heard anything. It was assumed she had left of her own accord. Vash was sixteen when he moved in with Gilbert and Ludwig. Lillian had only been three. At the time, the siblings were still staying with their cousins. Vash had been leafing through the papers for an apartment in downtown Berlin, though, despite Gilbert's and Ludwig's objections that it wasn't safe, especially not for Lillian.

A small pressure on Ludwig's leg made him look down. There stood Lillian, her big turquoise eyes fixated on her cousin, her lovely lips turned up in a seemingly permanent smile. "Lud'ig!" she cried happily, bouncing on her feet. Her airy giggles made Ludwig's normally stoic face crack into a small smile. Bending over, he pulled the girl onto his lap. Instantly, her hands were on his cross necklace, molding it over in her hands as she inspected it. Ludwig chuckled at her intense gaze upon the metal, and his fingers folded through her choppy blonde hair. She had tried to cut it to look more like her brother's, but safety scissors could only get you so far… especially if you were a small child.

"Wha' is dat?" she asked. It took Ludwig a moment to realize that the child had switched subjects already and was pointing at the beer in his hand.

"Beer," was his short answer.

Lillian puckered her lips as she leaned forward, asking for a taste. Ludwig quickly moved the bottle away from her. "_Nein_."

She pouted, her tearful eyes looking up at her cousin. "_Warum nicht_?" she asked.

Ludwig steeled himself at the puppy-dog face. "You're too young to have any. You have to be an adult." As if to say it in a child's language, he said, "Adult drink."

She looked down at her lap, sniffling. "_Mein __älteren Bruder_ say dat I act like a' adult!" she objected softly. Ludwig made up his mind to kill Vash later.

"_Es tut mer leid_, Lili," he began softly, petting her head. "When you're bigger, I'll take you to get a drink, okay?"

Lillian's eyes brightened as she turned her face back up to her cousin. "_Wirklich_, Lud'ig?" Her voice was full of excitement and expectancy. Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"_J-Ja_, _wirklich_..."

Lillian squealed, her little fists shaking as she turned her head back and forth. "_Danke_, _danke_, _danke_, Lud'ig! An' I'll be reeeeally good 'til 'den! I'll be da' bestest best _vetter_ ever!"

Looking back up to Vash and Gilbert, who were still fighting, Ludwig chuckled. He hugged Lillian into his chest and nuzzled her cheek with his. "You already are, _liebling_. The best relative, actually..."

Lillian squealed again, giving Ludwig a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "_Ich liebe dich_, _vetter_!"

Ludwig's face turned red, and he mumbled, "_Ich liebe dich, auch, kleine vetter_...

"Yay!"

* * *

**_Nein_- 'No'; German**

**_Warum nicht_- 'Why not?'; German (She's saying this in that whiney, little kid voice, like: Why _noooooooot_?)**

**_Mein __älteren Bruder_- 'My big brother'; German**

**_Es tut mer leid_- 'I'm sorry'; German**

**_Wirklich_- 'Really?'; German**

_**Ja**_**- 'Yes/Yeah/Ya'; German**

_**Danke**_**- 'thank you'; German**

_**Vetter**_**- 'cousin'; German**

_**Liebling-**_** 'darling'; German**

_**Ich liebe dich**_**- 'I love you'; German**

_**Ich liebe dich, auch , kleine vetter-**_** 'I love you, too, little cousin'; German**

**IF ANYTHING IS WRONG, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (... and blame Google Translate... :D)**

**Oh... and please review! XD**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVV**


End file.
